


It's a Date

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m taking you out to dinner tomorrow."</p>
<p>Stiles freezes mid-swirl of his mouthwash, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. He pulls his phone away from his ear to make sure he’s still talking to Derek and raises his eyebrows a little bit, spitting into the sink before he asks, “Why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been slacking on these everyone! I've actually posted a few more on my tumblr but I've been too busy to put them on here.
> 
> As usual, you can read this on [tumblr](haletothequeen.tumblr.com/post/73113374630/hihi-prompt) and reblog if you want to!

"I’m taking you out to dinner tomorrow."

Stiles freezes mid-swirl of his mouthwash, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. He pulls his phone away from his ear to make sure he’s still talking to Derek and raises his eyebrows a little bit, spitting into the sink before he asks, “Why?”

There’s a sigh over the line, and then, “Because you’re my boyfriend? I want to do something nice.”

Smiling, Stiles pads out of the bathroom and flops face first onto his bed. “Ooh. So I get a nice dinner? And then nice sex? I think I’m gonna like this rich older boyfriend thing.”

"I don’t know why I even told you that…"

"Because you love me and trust me with your deepest and darkest secrets. Like that time you stubbed your toe and bit your lip in, like, the same movement."

The silence on the other end of the phone is so silent that Stiles just knows he’s getting Exasperated Glower Number Three (it deserves capital letters; it’s that serious). “Seriously, though, Derek, dinner sounds great. I wanna go to dinner.”

Derek sighs. “Seven, okay? I’ll pick you up.” Almost as an afterthought, he adds, “Dress nice.”

Stiles grins. “See you then.”

~*~

Derek gets a limo.

When he said he wanted to do something nice, he fucking meant it. Stiles thinks his eyes are going to fall out of his head and his dad is standing behind him laughing, one hand on his shoulder. “Have fun, kid. Be safe and all that.” 

Stiles nods and walks away from the house in a daze, sliding into the limo with his mouth open in awe. “Dude. What the hell is this?”

"It’s a limo," Derek answers, brow furrowing. "I told you I wanted to do something nice."

"This is so nice. Wow. Wow. These seats are really soft." Derek looks very pleased with himself and Stiles had no idea but he can certainly fill out a suit. He grins and scoots himself closer to Derek, fingers sliding down his arms to tangle their fingers together. "Look at me talking about seats when I should be talking about you, holy shit. Derek, you look great."

"So do you." Derek smiles and leans in to kiss him and, well. Stiles is only human. Derek looks like the sexiest thing he’s ever seen outside of a computer screen on a good day. In a suit his hot factor is multiplied by ten.

What Stiles is sure Derek meant to only be a quick kiss hello turns into a full on makeout very fast.

By the time the limo is pulling to a stop outside the restaurant, Stiles is nearly in Derek’s lap and the tie Stiles’ dad had tied for him has come loose and is hanging around his neck. Their driver clears his throat and they break apart like guilty teenagers at a school dance. Derek clears his throat and reaches out to straighten Stiles’ tie, smiling a little shyly at him as he pecks his lips. “Ready?”

When Stiles nods his agreement, they step out of the limo right after each other and link fingers as they walk toward the restaurant. Derek gives him name to the hostess and their almost immediately taken to a small booth in the corner, tucked away from everyone else. It’s cozy, and Stiles says as much once they’re seated.

“You like it?” Derek looks a little shy, slightly uncertain, and Stiles thinks it’s the most endearing thing.

“I love it,” he replies, tangling their feet together under the table. It’s true, Stiles does love it, and he loves it all the way up until they receive menus and he can’t pronounce a single thing on them. “What the… Heh. Um.” His brows furrow as he tries to read through the appetizers and Derek must realize that he’s having some trouble because he bumps his menu down with his own and smiles over top of them.

“This, uh. This isn’t really us, is it?” he asks.

Stiles smiles a little sheepishly and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Derek. I know you really wanted to do something nice and you got reservations and a limo and–“ Derek just smiles and reaches over to thread their fingers together on top of their napkins. 

“Stiles, that doesn’t matter. I just wanted to do something with you. For us. And this…this is not us.”

Stiles drums his fingers on the table a few times before leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially to Derek. “How about,” he begins, “you and I get back into that limo and order a pizza. We can go back to your place and I can get you out of that stuffy suit for dessert.” He waggles his eyebrows and Derek laughs, reaching out to drag Stiles closer by his tie and kiss him.

“It’s a date,” he says quietly, smile pressed to Stiles’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
